Armin Arlert x Reader: Goodnight Story
by A-Typical-Otaku
Summary: (After having a conversation with the girls.) On the way to seek one of your favorite erotic love novels inside of the library located in Rivaille's office, you encounter Armin who was already there. During the conversation, you have yourself confessing your feelings for Armin, who does the same. Together you read the novel, then something happens...(Levi doesn't catch you O.o)


**Author's Notes: **Just a slight update to tell you that I had this on Wattpad and I decided to update this for mgcrystal27 due to that VERY AWESOME review that she left. Amazing...(even though you're a girl I wanna marry yew as well :3) Lol, enjoy my very first Armin Arlert x Reader! (I edited some stuff.)

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Armin Arlert from the manga/anime Shingeki no Kyojin are disclaimed. All rights of Armin goes to Hajime Isayama.

**Goodnight Story**

You had just finished your conversation with the rest of the girls, now you were going down to the library in Rivaille's office, careful not to wake him in any possible way; you really wanted to read this great love story. Or...damm! He'll kill you! By the door, you could hear someone rummaging through books. 'Someone's in here,' you thought. You opened the door slowly, and your [e/c] eyes peered through the small creek opening, only to see that certain someone sorting out books on the bookshelf. You questioned in a soft tone, "Armin?" The blond-haired boy stiffened then turned around and smiled at you. "It _is _you, Armin," you said quietly, walking into the room, closing the door behind you. Levi wasn't here either...

"It's you too, _[name]_," Armin claimed happily. His smile soon vanished after a moment. "What are you doing here?"

You sat down beside him, glancing at all the book titles. "I just wanted to see if the Corporal Lance Levi has my favorite book," you responded with slight red across your cheeks. "It should be somewhere around here." You started shuffling through the thick-layered books that were scattered around the surrounding area on the floor that Armin had already looked through.

Armin smiled. "You mean that love story that you tend to read a lot, don't you?" he asked, picking up a novel that was aside him. Your [e/c] eyes extended as you blushed deeply. "So I was correct."

'You were, Armin,' you thought to yourself. But instead you stammered, "Y-yes..." You looked up to meet Armin's crystal blue eyes locked with yours. "But don't tell anyone!" you shouted, leaning over Armin a bit. Now it was his time to blush. He did eventually, but not as much as you did yourself.

He exhaled a laugh, smiling at you. "_[name_," Armin said, "I was eavesdropping before I came in here." He looked down. "I overheard your conversation with the girls."

"Y-you mean when Ymir asked who would you have sex with? That was an absurd question when she asked me, but I eventually answered that...I said you," you said reluctantly. You blushed deeply, hiding your face. Armin's eyes widened due to his astonishment, his eyes glistened as he listened and watched you stifle cries.

"That actually was unexpected," he laughed. "Here." He removed one hand from your face then handed you the book. "We'll read this together, agreed?" You nodded trying to smile. "I need you to say it."

You nodded again but this time slightly saying, "A-agreed..." He shifted closer to you, wrapping his arm around your waist, opening the book to the first page. After reading almost the whole book along with Armin, hearing and listening to him easily pronounce complex words, you stopped him at one moment. "Stop." You glanced at Armim then looked back at the page. "Let me kiss you..."

Armin stood silent then stared at you while you had your mini protest.

"You misread that, Armin."

"Yeah...I did," Armin said, blushing. "I..." Armin brushed his lips lightly against yours as you blushed as well.

You set down the book to your right side, smiling at Armin, scooting yourself a little back. "Kiss me..." Armin leaned in more; his mouth covering yours.

He lightly pushed you down, setting you flat on your back, leaning in to kiss your neck.

"Go slow," you moaned lightly.

Armin grabbed your left ankle as he shifted your right leg on his left shoulder. "If you insist." He lifted up your skirt while pulling down your panties, easily tossing them to the side when he was done. (0_0 Am I making Armin an OOC?)

You released a moan when he leaned closer to your body, as well as fumblimg with the buckle of your bra. "Armin, I want you to do...," you blushed deeply, "what the book said at that scene..."

He nodded then lifted off your top as well as your bra. "I will." He leaned in to suck on one of your breast's nipples while he toyed with the other.

'Armin is different when he's like this. He seems more happy,' you thought with a smile. Whilst, you let Armin take charge through the night until you both reached your climax. You can say you enjoyed each other and you still plan that you could do that again with Armin. But you didn't know when. 'There're still even a lot more secluded love novels in the library...'


End file.
